Gommagog
Background A paragon of his kind, Gommagog has lived far longer than any other orc has and shows no signs of growing weaker with age. If anything this towering beast grows in strength and influence every year. Despite Gommagog's iron clad values on 'might makes right' like any true orc, he reverently heeds the omens and visions of the Runeskin Seers of Urcart. Perhaps it is due to his wariness of prophecies that the warlord has succeeded as long as he has... Description Having lived far longer than any orc of the Krumukclaw clan Gommagog has accrued more battle experience than any of his fellow kin. While still considered by most to have battled with or against him to be one of the strongest warriors on Golrynn, Gommagog has tempered his insatiable bloodlust with the wisdom of age. When possible he will parley with outsiders in exchange for resources and news from outside countries to better plan his future conquests, dreaming of cutting a bloody swath across Golrynn and enslaving all lesser creatures. During combat he often lets his subordinates lead the charge, letting them sate their fury and to observe how the enemy reacts and striking only when a possible opening towards enemy leaders become available and relishing in the despair of opposing troops when he cleaves their beloved leaders into bloody chunks. Despises elves more than most orks, it was House Allerion who was responsible for preemptively crushing Krumukclaw advances into civilized lands and for the death of his promising son, second in power only to his father. For every elf captain he slays he adorns their severed heads on his belt as a gruesome display, and for those captured by his soldiers are better off killing themselves rather than waiting to experience the tortures they will endure. Information Level: 20 HP: 353 (413 when raging) BAB: 20 Skill Points: 140 Speed: 90 ft (80 in armour) land, 60ft fly Initiative: +8 Racial Traits: Desert Runner, Terrain Stride, Bite, Reach, Fast, Darkvision Traits: Reactionary, Indomitable Faith Languages: Orcish, Common, Elven, Dwarven Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Unconquerable Fury: Rage, Fast Movement, Charm Immunity, Reliable Strike 3/3, Deadly Critical 3/3, Armour Training 4, Weapon Mastery Focused Weapon Training 4: Greataxe +4, Battleaxe +4, Orc double-axe +4, other axes Rage Powers: Lesser Beast Totem, Beast Totem, Greater Beast Totem, Reckless Abandon, Come and Get Me Mythic Champion: Mythic Power 7/7, Surge +1d6, Amazing Initiative, Fleet Charge, Blowback, Impossible Speed Feats: Power Attack, Raging Vitality, Weapon Focus (Greataxe), Combat Reflexes, Dazzling Display, Shatter Defenses, Improved Critical, Cornugon Smash, Intimidating Prowess, Critical Focus, Staggering Critical, Improved Trip, Greater Trip, Combat Stamina Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: orc stuff, elf slaves and the usual Magic Items: Ring of Splendid Security, Ring of Freedom of Movement, Amulet of Natural Armour +5, Juggernaut Pauldrons, Gauntlets of the Weaponmaster, Belt of Physical Perfection +6, Headband of Mental Superiority, Boots of Striding and Springing, Truesight goggles, Wings of Flying Containers: Bag of Holding 4 Currency: 784,700 in Clan Krumukclaw holdings Carried Weight: mucho *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies